


Leg Guitar

by Tabbyluna



Series: Tumblr Stuff [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Prosthetics, SCIENCE!, Screen Reader Friendly, Self-made prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Mags and Krankcase rarely got some time alone. But when they finally get any, they try to have fun together.
Relationships: Dr. Krankcase/Mags (Skylanders)
Series: Tumblr Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140344
Kudos: 3





	Leg Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this started as a tumblr shitpost. Then I purged my blog and I've now decided to upload this here.

“Can I take it off now?” Asked Mags, adjusting the bandana over her eyes. She knew that Krankcase had dragged her off into the lab, she recognised the smell of motor oil and the sound of machines constantly beeping the minute she set foot in it. What she wanted to know now, was why.

“Just a minute, Mags. I’m having a little-” he grunted. “Trouble putting this on.”

He had told her over dinner that there was something he was working on that she would love. “The kids said that they wanted to go out and see a movie tonight. So we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

They had been living off-base from the Academy for six months. They had discussed their living arrangements with Eon after their wedding, and he decided that it would ultimately have more pros than cons. “You two have quite a big family to look after. Plus, I’ve been thinking about expanding Skylander operations around Skylands. It would certainly make things easier in regards to travelling, and you know the old adage about not keeping all your eggs in the same place.” Though the M.A.P had a road to every corner of Skylanders, some corners were further than others. And so it was settled. The two of them chose one of those faraway corners to set up base. So far, the residents had been very warm and welcoming, and the kids had been relatively helpful.

Down in the lab, Mags heard the sounds of screwing and unscrewing. Of squeaks and grease being applied onto skin. “Krankey, are you sure you’re alright? Do you need any help back there?”

“No need, my dearest. I’m- ah! I’m almost done!”

“What are you even doing back there anyways?” Asked Mags, anxiously fiddling with the bandana. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her husband, but he did have a habit of making extremely ambitious projects. And with age slowly catching up with him, she didn’t want him to overdo it.

“Well…” Said Krankcase, over sounds which suggested that Mags should worry. “Remember how we were watching that really weird show with the kids the other day? The one those Portal Master kids were obsessed with?”

Mags remembered. Mags remembered it clearly. It certainly lived up to its name, being about a bizarre adventure. But admittedly, she had not seen much of it outside of the first two parts. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, I noticed the way you looked at me when that scene came up. So…”

“Krankey, what did you-”

“You can take it off now.”

She fumbled around with the knot, and picked it apart. But the moment the red fabric fell away from her eyes, she was greeted with a most bizarre sight. There, standing in all his glory, was her husband. Except instead of his usual wooden spider legs, he had on a pair of long, slender, silicon legs. Curvaceous and shapely, they were the legs of a model. And to top it all off, he had chosen to wear a pair of bright red stilettos. The shade of red just so happened to match his hat and jacket perfectly, and Mags wondered if that was an intentional choice or simply an astonishing coincidence.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked, half shy, half proud. But whatever Mags was feeling, she couldn’t quite place a name on it. A part of her wanted to laugh, while another part of her wanted to ask him why he wanted to do something so silly. And based off of some odd show they had just started watching with the kids, to boot! She loved her man and his eccentricities, but sometimes she really wondered what goes through his head.

And yet, she had to admit. It was some good craftsmanship. Those were quite a nice set of legs. 

“Mags?” He asked, striking another pose. Mags had to stifle a giggle, still unsure of what she was feeling. She couldn’t quite express it in words. In fact, the only response she wanted to give him was to express it through her actions. It would be a silly gesture. But after a second of debating within herself, she figured that she might as well. They had been drawn to each other for a reason. And if her husband, her Krankey, had always loved her for her oddities, she figured that it would only be fair to show him love for his quirks too.

She walked up to him, and got down on her knees. Picking up a leg, she gently lifted it up. Slowly, to ensure that Krankcase didn’t lose his balance. When he found himself balanced against a desk, she smiled up at him, and strummed his leg, as if she was playing a guitar. “Mwow, mwow, mwow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was inspired by the leg guitar scene in JoJo. Once again, I wonder if I'm just a fandom cryptid at this point.


End file.
